This invention relates generally to mass mail handling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for taking a series of flat articles such as envelopes, orienting them, and then stacking the articles in groupings.
In the high volume mail industry, in both U. S. First Class and Third Class mail, envelopes are filled with various letter pieces using automated mail inserters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,832 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,384 disclose an in-line inserter device having envelope and feeding assemblies, an envelope inserting station, a sealing and stacking assembly, and various diverter stations.
Mass-mailing equipment has become very diverse in its functions. For instance, inserting equipment transport envelopes along an inserting track while various types of inserts are automatically inserted into the envelopes. The envelopes are normally transported to another piece of equipment that automatically seals the envelopes, weighs them and affixes postage. Still additional equipment automatically reads the zip codes or zip code indica on the envelopes and indicates zip code breaks in the envelope groups for zip code pre sorting. This allows the user to take advantage of lower postage rates. Other mass-mailing equipment may include remittance processing equipment and zip code sorting equipment.
Customers utilizing mass-mailing equipment may have differing needs and requirements. Therefore, mass-mailing equipment is generally designed for one specific function. Each piece can then be connected by conveyor or other transport means to additional mail processing equipment so that a customized system can be assembled. One problem with this approach is that adjacent mail processing equipment may require the envelopes to be oriented in a position which is different from the discharge device of the preceding equipment. This necessitates transition conveyors or re-orientation devices.
For example, most mail processing inserting equipment in use today move the envelopes along a track with their faces (the addresses) face down and the flaps extended with the back of the flaps up during the insertion mode. The envelopes, as they leave the inserting machine, may have the flaps moistened and sealed before exiting the inserting machine. If the envelope is then going to have postage applied, it must be turned over 180 degrees so that the postage can be affixed to the face of the envelope. Other operations may require the envelope to be turned 90 degrees.
One such stacking apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,157. Here, a device is disclosed for turning envelopes 90 degrees as the envelopes are moved forward through the device from an entrance location to an exit location using two endless belts adjacent to one another. The envelopes are ultimately stacked once they leave the exit location.
Currently, many inserters simply eject the filled envelope onto a short flat conveyor, allowing the envelopes to free float on the conveyor. This causes the possibility that the zip order of the envelopes will get mixed up, the possibility of envelopes becoming disorderly and difficult to quickly pick up, and the possibility of envelope flaps popping opened prior to proper glue drying. Additionally, this method is an inefficient use of conveyor space, allowing only a short amount of time before the conveyor becomes full. This requires the increased attention from an operator. Often, an operator is forced to shut down the entire machine so that he or she can catch up with the emptying of the conveyor. Obviously, this drastically reduces the overall throughput of envelopes.
These mail inserters may run at speeds, for example, from several hundred filled envelopes per hour to approximately 18,000 envelopes per hour. These speeds have created a need on the end of the inserters to collect the filled envelopes in such a way as to allow the operator to load them into mail trays or other forms of storage quickly and efficiently. In addition, since these envelopes are often prearranged in special zip code order, this order must be maintained by the operator and then separated into different trays depending on these zip code groupings.
This area has proven to be the xe2x80x9cbottleneckxe2x80x9d of the mail insertion process. Many times, the operator has a difficult time keeping up with the inserter. Additionally, the envelopes are not presented in such a way that the zip code breaks can be read easily. The operator may develop fatigue, possibly even carnal tunnel syndrome, because of excess handling of envelopes. One means to assist here is the inclusion of an envelope stacking apparatus at the end of the system to secure the sorted mail pieces in a stacked position to facilitate the orderly removal of the processed mail pieces from the system.
One area of difficulty with envelope stacking apparatus is the high likelihood of jamming and high complexity of various apparatus presently available. For example, one method used to handle envelopes after inserting, as provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,955, is a conveyor that turns the envelopes on edge and horizontally stacks them using a wire auger, in the form of an enlarged corkscrew. Shortcomings of this method include the requirement for a complex algorithm to keep an open part of the auger exposed to the incoming envelope in addition to a possible short life of a spring clutch used to turn the auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,157 provides an article turning apparatus for turning envelopes to an on-edge position and discharging those envelopes for stacking on a conveyor. Two belts receive an envelope in a horizontal position and turn it ninety degrees to an on-edge position. This patent also discloses a segmented roller that assists in stacking the envelopes vertically. However, here, the segmented roller turns continuously and the segmented roller is adapted to strike the surface of the last discharged envelope to create a pulsing force. This system does not prevent the jamming of an incoming envelope.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,485,989 and 5,201504 do handle higher speed inserters and offset the stack at a zip break. However, the conveyors disclosed in these patents are complex and costly and require that the zip break signal be given to it via electronic communication from the inserter.
PCT Serial No. PACT/93/02731 discloses an apparatus for stacking sheet like articles having a discharge magazine that includes conveyor belts and a document stop element for receiving articles on edge. A sensing means indexes the conveyor belts to allow envelopes to be stacked on a magazine.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved on edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles on edge which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that operates at high speed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that operates without jamming.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that provides a means to separate different groups of the articles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that re-orients from a flat position to an upright, on-edge position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that does not require an operator to shut down the apparatus on a regular basis so that the operator can catch up with the emptying of the stacked articles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that does not require a complex algorithm to operate causing potential jamming and failure of the apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that provides a means to offset a horizontal envelope stack to mark zip code changes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge that maintains pressure on the envelopes in the stack to allow time for the flap glue to dry.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of flat articles such as envelopes on edge where the articles are moved from a flat position to a horizontal position, either clockwise or counterclockwise using a single belt.
Other objects and many attendant features of this invention will become readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by providing an on-edge stacking apparatus for stacking flat articles on edge, each article having a front perimeter edge and two faces. The stacking apparatus receives each flat article as each article enters the stacking apparatus moving in a direction generally parallel to the faces of each the article. The stacking apparatus includes a discharge magazine for sequentially receiving and stacking the flat articles face-to-face in an on-edge stack, and includes an article inlet, an article edge receiving means where each front perimeter edge contacts the article edge receiving means to align each front perimeter edge of each article as the articles enter the stack, and an article face receiving means wherein a face of one of the flat articles abuts the article face receiving means. The stacking apparatus further includes a segmented roller for receiving and aligning the flat articles for insertion into the on-edge stack, which includes a rotatable segmented cylindrical having a longitudinal central axis. The segmented cylinder is located adjacent the article inlet and has a planar surface substantially parallel to its longitudinal central axis. The planar surface on the segmented cylinder opens a gap between a prior article and the segmented roller, receives a single article and incrementally rotates to drive the article against the article edge receiving means. The segmented roller continues to rotate until the planar surface is rotated into position to open an additional gap between the stack and the segmented roller, where the next envelope is received.